dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightshade Dragon
The Nightshade Dragon (ND) is a Kabam Released Seed dragon that is now available within the Sanctuary. The Kabam Released Seeds 'KRS' are pure DNA dragons that are gained via ruby purchase in the shop, Fortuna's Vault, Treasure Hold (Building within the Main City), Challenges and Tournaments. It is possible since its initial release to now breed a Nightshade Dragon (ND) via crossbreeding other types. Ways to get this Dragon by breeding: * Mephitic Serpent & Water Dragon (Might not work) 'Example of Nightshades won through Challenge/Tournaments' This Exalted Nightshade Dragon (END) released in the Tournament 1st prize on May 15th, 2013 had: *Wraith Dragon Load Curse Ⅴ -11% *Lightning Cannon Range Curse Ⅵ -12% *Devastation Ⅴ -5% And this Heightened Nightshade Dragon (HND) released in the Tournament 2nd prize: *Soul Reaper Melee IV +4% *Storm Drake Defense IV +8% *Petrified Titan Life V +7% 'Nightshade Dragons' There has been 17 Nightshade Dragons (ND) released by Kabam of various Hierarchies. This includes 10 Omniscient's that were created by players during a competition. Heightened Nightshade (HND) Male * Soul Reaper Melee (SRM) IV (Lvl 4) +4% * Storm Drake Defense (SDD) IV (Lvl 4) +8% * Petrified Titan Life (PTL) V (Lvl 5) +7% Royal Nightshade (RND) Female * Medicine (Med) V (Lvl 5) +6% * Fury (F) IV (Lvl 4) +4% * Marches (Ma) IV (Lvl 4) +7,500 Royal Nightshade (RND) Female * Banshee Life (BL) V (Lvl 5) +7% * Fangtooth Ranged Attack (FRA) V (Lvl 5) +7% * Wraith Dragon Ranged Curse (WDRC) V (Lvl 5) +8% Exalted Nightshade (END) Female * Wraith Dragon Load Curse (WDLDC) Ⅴ (Lvl 5) -11% * Lightning Cannon Range Curse (LCRC) Ⅵ (Lvl 6) -12% * Devastation (D) Ⅴ (Lvl 5) -5% Exalted Nightshade (END) Female * Hoarding (H) V (Lvl 5) +8% * Rapid Deployment (RD) V (Lvl 5) +4% * Metallurgy (Met) V (Lvl 5) +8% Exalted Nightshade (END) Female, this was finally released by the Treasure Hold Building from the Sanctuary Grab Bag Chest * Fangtooth Melee Curse (FMC) IV (Lvl 4) -5% * Frost Giant Melee (FGM) V (Lvl 5) +7% * Dimensional Ruiner Melee (DRM) V (Lvl 5) +8% Omniscient Nightshade (OND) Female * Mobility (Mob) VII (Lvl 7) +27% * Marches (Ma) VI (Lvl 6) +16,000 * Devastation (D) VI (Lvl 6) -6% 'The Custom Nighshade Dragons created by the players' Each of these dragons had a name specific to the player that created it. This also means they can be identified easily if you use a script when checking the inventory. All the custom dragons are Omniscient and Female so they have been listed by their name. Blue1 * Devastation (D) VI (Lvl 6) -6% * Fury (F) VI (Lvl 6) +11% * Banshee Defense (BD) VI (Lvl 6) +15% Butterblume * Scavenge (Sca) VI (Lvl 6) +25% * Marches (Ma) VI (Lvl 6) +16,000 * Fury (F) VI (Lvl 6) +11% Drake * Metallurgy (Met) VI (Lvl 6) +12% * Fury (F) VI (Lvl 6) +11% * Medicine (Med) VI (Lvl 6) +8% Killyou * Armour Piercing (AP) VI (Lvl 6) -39% * Resistance Rating (RR) VI (Lvl 6) +45% * Granite Ogre Life Curse (GOLC) VI (Lvl 6) -12% Leviking * Metallurgy (Met) VI (Lvl 6) +12% * Marches (Ma) VI (Lvl 6) +16,000 * Fury (F) VI (Lvl 6) +11% Masterhawk * Petrified Titan Melee (PTM) VI (Lvl 6) +14% * Wraith Dragon Melee Curse (WDMC) VI (Lvl 6) -12% * Petrified Titan Defense (PTD) VI (Lvl 6) +15% Nath1706 * Metallurgy (Met) VI (Lvl 6) +12% * Fury (F) VI (Lvl 6) +11% * Resistance Rating (RR) VI (Lvl 6) +45% Redruler * Devastation (D) VI (Lvl 6) -6% * Medicine (Med) VI (Lvl 6) +8% * Metallurgy (Met) VI (Lvl 6) +12% Shiningglory * Fury (F) VI (Lvl 6) +11% * Devastation (D) VI (Lvl 6) -6% * Armour Piercing (AP) VI (Lvl 6) -39% Sniper * Armour Piercing (AP) VI (Lvl 6) -39% * Metallurgy (Met) VI (Lvl 6) +12% * Fury (F) VI (Lvl 6) +11% Exaltednightdragon.jpg Nightshade Dragon Egg.jpg W.png|This is Heightened Nightshades Dragon. This dragon I have breed with the Royal Phschic Dragon, and the Royal Wind Dragon to produce dragons of rare abilities of the Nightshade, and Physchic Dragon breed. OND.png OND6.png omniscent dragon.jpg Dragon egg takes 1D 48H 53M to hatch this egg Category:Browse Category:Tournaments Category:Sanctuary Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Kabam Released Seeds Category:Sanctuary Boosts Category:Sanctuary